Circe!
by AntonieMagness
Summary: Algo Dramatica, algo Triste, pero aun así, en algunas partes tendrá acción, suspenso, amors y demás! "Lilah, para tener su edad. Es una chica fuerte"...
1. Prólogo

_Prologo_

_Circe!_

_Lilah es una chica bastante desafortunada. Huerfana desde los 6 años, cuidando a sus hermanos gemelos de 2 años, quienes actualmente tienen 12 años._  
_Sus padres murieron causa un maestro fuego, siendo que su padre, era uno maestro fuego, murio defendiendo a su esposa, que hizo correr a sus niños para que no vieran el macabro asesinato. Donde ambus murieron calcinados por las llamas de la injusticia y la crueldad._  
_Desde ese dia, ha esta vagando, de cuidad en cuidad, hasta que conseguia pequeños trabajos para asi poder alimentar a sus pequeños hermanos, uno con control agua, Khan. Y el otro con control tierra, Ghan._  
_Se le ha echo muy dificil hasta hora entrenar a sus hermanos ya que no controla aquellos elementos, por lo que una visita al circo le cambio la vida para siempre._  
_Aquella visita fue epica, porque los tres niños, vieron fantasticas piruetas que hacian cada uno de los chicos ahi, Algunos iban por la cuerda floja, haciendo piruetas rompiendo toda ley de la fisica, otros aguantaban muchas toneladas de tierra con solo un brazo, otros jugaban con el agua haciendo figuritas o trazando en el aire lineas de aquel elemento, dejando un aire fresco a su paso._  
_Lilah no podia decirle que no a sus hermanos, ellos se querian quedar, asi que tenia que trabajar como circense para mantenerlos._  
_Aquel trato con el señor de ojos marrones le ayudo bastante, pudiendo llevar comida a la mesa, medicamento para cuando se enfermaran, y algunos lujos como golosinas que tanto a los 3 les fascinaba._  
_Pero una letra pequeña en el contrato quebró toda la maravilla._  
_No podia renunciar a su trabajo._  
_Consiguio una pequeña choza, para sus hermanos que ahora, por su culpa tenian que trabajar haciendo piruetas con sus elementos, fingiendo sonrisas para el publico, siendo que tenian una vida amargada por la obligacion de Trabajar._  
_Cada noche de Domingo, debian de actuar, ni un error era permitido en el Circo de los hermanos Thang._  
_O si no no podrian comer por dias, y eso le restaba una baja de dinero, que tampoco era mucho._  
_¿Que harias siendo que estas encerrada en un circo?_  
_Donde las apariencias engañan. Y no todo es como lo ves._


	2. Y los Planes?

_Quiero aclarar que el ambiente, no es mío, es de la fabulosa Leyenda de Aang/Korra. Solo algunos personajes son mios, Lilah, Ghan y Khan c: _

* * *

Habia una carpa gigante de colores llamativos, de los tipicos para un circo, rojo con amarillo, algunas vanderillas anaranjadas que coronaban el apice de la estructura, bajando hasta la base como sutiles guilnaldas por dentro de la carpa, con gradas de una madera rustica adornando el alrededor, en el centro, se destacaba un gran palo de madera pesada, unido por un fragil cable a un poste un poco más pequeño, al igual que el poste del otro extremo al contrario de este. En el, a casi 32 metros de altura, habia una chica de pelo castaño, delgada y con una cola alta como cabello, con una vestimenta de solo un peto anaranjado con unos pantalones inflados hastaapretarse en el tobillo de la castaña, que lucia unos ojos dorados, brillantes.  
-Damas, y caballeros!, os prensentamos a nuestra amada equilibrista...!  
La chica comenzó a avanzar por la cuerda, primero estabilizandose con sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio, comenzando a avanzar unos cinco pasos por la cuerda, con cuidado, comenzo a balancear uno de sus pies, hasta finalmente hacer un giro completo hacia atrás, formando un arco de fuego por unos breves segundos.  
La chica era maestra Fuego.  
Pasaron horas despúes, hasta acabar la funcion, donde la chica, en su pequeña choza, se resguardor en su tocador, mirandose en el espejo para comenzar a peinarse como ella queria, no como los otros le decian.  
Hasta hacer una trenza en su pelo castaño, dejandola caer en su hombro.  
Tomó uno de los vestidosde color anarnjado, como el color de una naranja, y se desvistio para ponerse ya con ropa normal y no con ropa de presentación, hasta que logró conseguir salir de la choza, para ir a caminar cerca de la costa.  
Era una noche espectacular, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, su pequeño gato de color negro y blanco, con grandes ojos amarillos le siguio, la gata se caracterizaba por tener un listón marrón en su cuello, y además de sus caracteristicos Purr y miaus que maravillaban a cualquiera.  
La castaña siguio caminando, escabullendose entre las sombras del bosque, para sentirse segura de que nadie la veia, se adentró más al bosque, hasta conseguir volver a la playa.  
Ahi, solo estuve practicando Fuego control, con volteretas graciles de vez en cuando, con grandes llamaradas de fuego salir de sus panos o que su gato, la observaba en la copa de un arbol, meciendo su cola en breves lapsus de tiempo.  
Hasta que un tipo, grande, fortachudo y musculoso, interrumpiendo la practica de la chica, que de manera brusca se alejo de el, adoptando una pocision de combate.  
El gato se apresuró en ir hacia el encuentro, defiendiendo a su ama erizando su pelaje negro brillante, con manchas blancas, y preparando sus garras en cualquier caso, la chica solo consiguio saltar a su gato, y dar una patada hacia el cuello del chico, para hacer que el tipo cayera al suelo, cosa que no sucedio, ya que el tipo musculoso tomo del pie a la chica, pegandole en alguna zona del cuello para dejar que la chica se desmayara aun sujetada del pie. El gato en un intento de rasguñarle la cara al tipo, solo consiguio enterrar una de sus diminutas garritas en el brazo. Siendo tomado por la parte de atras del cuello, intentando arañar y maullar, para hacer que su ama despertara.  
Pero no consiguio nada.  
El show debia de continuar.

Ya en la pequeña choza, la castaña estaba acompañada de dos figuras, de colores diferentes pero realmente iguales, Ghan y Khan veian preocupados a su hermana mayor, que acostada en la estrecha e incomoda cama de piedra, despertaba despues del "regaño" que habia conseguido tener por parte de el tipo de las pesas, poca ventaja iba a tener luchando con Cheing, el tipo que sin ni un tipo de control, conseguia bloquear los movimientos de la mayoria de los chicos de la Carpa.

-Estará viva? -pregunto algo temeroso Khan, algo temeroso, Ghan, algo molesto le dio un "suave" golpe a su hermano gemelo en el brazo, quien profirió un gran "Auch".

-No seas idiota, claro que esta viva. -comento algo brusco Ghan , comenzando a mover el brazo de la casi inconsciente Lilah, que seguía reposando en la dura cama. -Eh, despierta!

La chica castaña se sentó rapidamente en la cama, alejandose lo que más podía de un presunto cazador que en sueños, la mantenía sumisa y atemorizada, hasta fijar sus ojos miel en los rostros de sus hermanos menores, respirando hondamente.

-Tienes un moretón más grande que el orgullo de Ghan en el hombro, Lil. -comentó el chico de ojos azules, Khan, que sacando agua de un vaso cercano, comenzó a curar el hombro de su hermana.- y algo esguinzado...Que hiciste ahora?

-Lo suficiente, como para no cenar esta noche. -comento la castaña, algo preocupada, los gemelos suspiraron resignados dando espacio a su hermana para bajar de la cama.

-Me quiero ir de este basurero... -comento el maestro tierra, jugando con piedras de metal haciendo cambiar de forma de vez en cuando.

-Me lo llevas diciendo...casi ya 3 años..-comentó la chica de fuego control, mirando su hombro lastimado en el espejo, gracias a unos segundos ya no estaba morado, solo un poco verde.

-Ya escaparemos de aquí...y no nos encontrarán jamás. -comentó con gran seguridad Lilah, sus hermanos se miraron, algo extrañados y se acercaron a su hermana.

-Tienes un plan? -preguntó con algo de inseguridad Khan.

-O solo vas a improvisar como siempre? -prosiguió Ghan.

-Un poco de ambos... -la maestra fuego se arregló el collar de dos signos, del fuego y del agua, combinados con la luna y el sol. representando a su padre y Madre, que murieron aquel trágico día.- Lo único que sé. Que saldremos rápido de aquí...

* * *

Mi razón de hacer este fic, es de que incluso, aunque Korra estuviera en Cuidad Republica, las otras cuidades aun están como en un tipo de caos.. Y demás que por algún viaje loco se encuentren a...

Y ESO POR HOY. Sorry por hacerlo tan corto u.u /3

Criticas están bien aceptadas, claro que sean de buena manera. Acepto Mutos a domicilio, Avada kedavra's tambien, tomates porque estan baratos -mentira!- y demases c:


	3. Me ves cara de Bufón?

Gracias por los reviews! saben que me estuve partiendo la mente -ni siquiera el cerebro- por lo corto que hice el prólogo. Me alegra saber conseguir lo que tenia planeado sobre ello, muchas gracias por los reviews...y AQUI VIENE EL CAPITULO DE HOY!

Los reviews hacen que Lilah, Ghan y Khan consigan un poco de comida (?)

* * *

-No me vestire así, Sabes que solo soy equilibrista! - comento ya una enfadada Lilah, golpeando con la parma de su mano la robusta madera del escritorio.

-Claro que lo haras. Para eso te pago. -comento un pacifico viejo de larga barba negra, un sombrero de copa y profundas cejas del mismo color, la castaña fruncio más el seño.

-Me pagas una miseria, a mi y a mis hermanos, Al menos dame los dos salarios! es lo más justo! - se quejo la chica, mirando con algo ya de desprecio todas las imagenes que tenia atras de su amado jefe, fotos de las generaciones anteriores de circenses. De otras criaturas ya casi extintas y algunas que solo quedan en la memoria de los más afortunados.

-No pidas tanto. Agradece que te di un techo para que púedas estar sana y salva! -dio una gran bofetada a la chica, dejandole la marca de la mano en su mejilla izquierda, la chica, algo shockeada miro con gran desprecio a su jefe. apretando los puños para evitar que saliera fuego.- Ahora largate! antes de que decida dejarte un mes sin ni un lujo...

La chica, intentando tranquilizarse, se dio la media vuelta y de un manotazo saco de su camino las finas tiritas de seda que simulaban una cortina para reemplazar una puerta, al salir totalmente de la carpa, pateó una de las rocas, dejando fluir su fuego por los pies, dejando escapar gritos de frustración.

Uno de sus hermanos, Khan, se acerco a su hermana, apagando las llamas que habia dejado a su paso, el solo miró a su hermana, y le sonrio con total serenidad.

-Lilah...Con traje de hasta una Tortuga-pato, siempre seras el foco de atencion...-le comentó con sutileza su hermano menor, la chica quedo mirando a los mojos azules a su pequeño, y lo abrfazó, dandole un beso casto en la coronilla.-No te preocupes, siempre te lucirás con lo mejor. Tu eres genial Lilah.

-Gracias pequeño...-dijo la chica, acariciando el cabello marrón oscuro de su hermanito, acariciandole la espalda.

-Aunque si, con traje de tortuga pato. Serias foco de atencio para las burlas...-rió el ojiverde, haciendo reir a su gemelo y tambien a su hermana, el chico tenia un tanto de aire altivo, pero lo suficiente para lucirse.

La chica le hizo una seña al pequeño para que se acercara, ella solo se hincó y los miro, arreglandole la polera azul a su hermanito pacifico y pasando la mano por el cabello al ojiverde, altivo y con aires de egocentricidad.

-Mañana iremos al pueblo, vale? debo comprar algunas cosas...y conseguir otras...-comento la chica, los tres hermanos se mirarón con sonrisas complices, entendiendo la idea nde que mañana, conseguirian dinero demás si es que hacian una buena actuacion.

Ya al otro dia, lo suficienmtemente temprano como para salir, los tres chicos salieron con sus ropas más casuales, Ghan y Khan como era de costumbre vestian sus colores segun sus propios elementos, Lilah, con una trenza alta y con unos pantalones inflados blancos, ajustados en el tobillo con una polera ajustada color marrón, con algunoas pulseras doradas para adornar el conjunto.  
Antes de entrar definitivamente al pueblos, comenzaron a ponerse deacuerdo para cada cosa, eso si, debian de robar un par de veces para poder vivir algunos dias, obviamente el chico de ojos azules siempre se oponia a esto, aunque por mayoria ganaba porque Los dos chicos tiera y fuego, hacian los mejores robos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o hasta incluso, estafando a un par de inocentes.

-Quien se encargará ahora de la policia? -dijo la cchica, los gemelos se miraron al mismo tiempo, al igual que hacer las mismas muecas de pensamiento, hasta al final hacer que el ojiazul aceptara distraer a la policia cuando fuera necesario.

Luego de un par de segundos, La chica se paró frente a una fuente, sentandose y vigilando de que sus hermanos comenzaran con el show, Ghan especialmente era muy bueno en actuar, al igual cuando debia de lucirse en la gran carpa, a la hora de mezclar la tierra y el agua de forma perfecta, para hacer esculturas que tambien con ayuda de Khan, salian a la perfeccion.  
El trabajo de bufón no le hacia mucho entusiasmo a la chica, en realidad, de echo, le causaba un cierto horror tener que usar cascabeles, tambien por temor a quemar el traje mientras actuaba. Uno de sus mayores miedos. Era, ironicamente, morir calcinada. aunque en verdad, tenia lógica desde algún punto de vista.  
Ghan hizo que un segmento de tierra hiciera tropezar a uno de los tipos que caminaba con gran confianza, haciendo que varias monedas cayeran, además de que el tipo se estampara contra el suelo por el porrazo, durante los breves segundos de pánico, donde el maestro agua iba a salvar al tipo lastimado, Ghan escondia algunas monedas bajo piedras que el mismo hacia surgir del piso.

La castaña rio con suavidad, viendo la escena con curiosidad de la naturalidad en que Ghan conseguia robar las monedas, y la ingenuidad de Khan al socorrer al caballero mientras maldecia sentado en el suelo. recogiendo de las pocas monedas que no estaban cubiertas por piedras.  
La chica se levanto, caminando hacia uno de los negocios, y comprar un par de cosas sin robar nada, medicamentos especialmente, ya que el agua control de Khan no era suficiente a veces, cuando ya el dolor era demasiado cuando te caias practicando.

Al salir, rapidamente recibio las monedas robadas y siguio caminando con normalidad, miró fijamente a un chico, de pelo tan negro como el carbon, ojos tan amarillos como el el oro, con una sonrisa ladina, altiva y con pose de ganador, el se dio vuelta para mirar a la castaña mecer sus caderas con normalidad, caminando con gracia como lo hacia siempre, meciendo tambien al ritmo de su acdera su corta trenza color marrón.  
El chico la siguio, y comenzó a verla con curiosidad sobre que hacia, la chica se acerco a uno de los negocios que vendian coles de brucelas, donde un viejo cascarrabias un chico de ojos verdes comenzó a distraer al tipo, haciendole preguntas, donde el tipo ingenuamente le daba espalda a la castaña, que aprovechp de sacar dos coles y lanzarlas a un chico de ojos azules, que salio corriendo hacia un callejón, perdiendose entre las paredes.

-Eh, que haces? devuelvelas! -comento el chico, acercandose a la chica de ojos amarillos como los de él, la chica solo hizo contacto visual con el, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, seguido con el chico de ojos verdes, que rapidamente se perdioo entre las calles o pasajes, pero la mirada del joven seguia a la chica, que con movimientos casi de un inja, comenzó a escalar una de las paredes con agilidad, para comenzar a saltar al techo de una de las casas, y correr como una verdadera felina corriendo por el tejado. Hasta perderse de la vision del chico.

-Y quien es el? - pregunto con tranquilidad el ojiazul, mientras corria por detras de ella con confianza, la chica paro bruscamente, mirando extrañada al chico.

-Ni se quien es...solo casi nos descubren por su culpa... -comento y fruncio el ceño, apoyando una de sus manos en su cadera y suspirando, algo cansada, bajo del techo, esperando a su hermano pequeño para que bajara, que solo bajo de un salto.

-Y Donde esta el cabeza hueca? -fruncio el ceño el chico, para recibir justo segundos deespues una pelotita brillante de metal, propiedad de su hermano gemelo que sonreia satisfactoriamente apoyado de una de las paredes, con una bolsa de genero que contenia las dos brucelas robadas y algunas otras verduras, que con la habilidad de un experto, podia robar solo.

-Damas, caballeros. Niños y niñas. Tenemos un ganador!...-anuncio la chica castaña, riendo a una suave carcajada, acercandose a su hermano y desordenando su cabello.-Disfruta la victoria, pequeñin, que la maestra del robo luego te quitara ese trofeo...

-Veremos para la proxima semana, hermanita...-se burló el chico de ojos verdes, caminando hacia la avenida principal, para volver a la choza y comer algo, ya que los tres, estaban cansados. Especialmente por el pequeño problema.

-Te pasa por tener el gran tras...

Antes de que terminara la frase, el chico recibio un gran zape de parte de su hermana, porque ya comenzaban a hartarle los comentarios por su retaguardia bastante desarrollada debido al equilibrismo y algunas otras cosas más como algunas temporadas que tambien debia ser acrobata. Aunque ahora debia de ser un patetico bufón con cascabeles.

-Los bufones son malvados...-comento al aire y en un suave susurro, dejando las palabras flotar en el ambiente mientras que caminaban a la chiza a las afueras del pueblo, y lo suficientemente cerca de su propia cárcel colorida.  
El circo.

* * *

Y eso era todo por hoy! ;D espero poder al menos conseguir subir tres capitulos por semana, espero que les haya gustado. Por que en verdad, me gustaria seguir con estom, porque es realmente cool c:

Gracias por los reviews que me alegran de que alguien los lea, porque siento que no los hago en vano... Y ME HARIAN FELIZ SI DEJAN SU COMENTARIO (?) abajito, solo son 3 min en hacer un comentario cool ;D

Y lo de siempre, Avadas, mutos, Tomatesm, papas y cartas de amenazas son recibidas allá abajito en "Reviews" y me gustaria que si tiraran tomates que no sean verdes, que las contuciones cerebrales no son buenas para las neuronas ;D


	4. Intento de escape?

_Bueno, en veradd me costó un poco subir este capitulo, no se me ocurria algo bueno que hacer, y además me complicaba con algunas cosas de los estudios, debo ser buena alumna (?)_

_Pero resumiento, gracias por los reviews, las visitas tambien, me agrada saber que hay personas que se dan el tiempo de abrir la pestañita de "circe!" y que se dan el tiempo de leer, muchas gracias. Pero tampoco dejaré de lado a las personitas que me dejaron reviews, muchas gracias, es como un incentivo de que es bueno lo que hago, y que lo que hago, vale la pena. Muchas gracias 3._

* * *

Tres figuras salieron de la choza cercana al circo, la luz de la luna no los delataban, ya que la luz era tapada por las nubes tan oscuras que no permitian filtrar alguna parte de la luna, las nubes parecian ser pertenecientes a alguna temporal de lluvia, el viento era fresco,acariciaba las mejillas deslizandose por los lados, algunas veces soplando tan fuerte que llegaba a remecer las hojas de los arboles, luego de unos minutos el frio viento podia enfriar hasta la nuca, cosa que o era muy agradable...

La chica seguia caminando con gran cautela, el chico de ojos azules tambien era muy cuidadoso en sus pasos, en cambio el chico de ojos verdes era muy brusco en pisar la tierra, cosa que sus pasos resonarian cuando comenzaran a internarse en el bosque.  
-se más delicado, idiota. -susurró el ojiazul, Ghan, que al ser maestro agua, sus movimientos eran mucho más fluidos que los maestros tierra.

-Callate y sigue avanzando, cabeza hueca. -susurró algo molesto Khan, su hermano de vuelta solo bufó algo molesto, comenzando a ingeniar alguna respuesta para su hermano, cosa que fue interrumpido por un "Shhh!" de la hermana mayor.

-Estan ahi! -grito un anciano que era el Jefe del circo, acompañados con otros 5 circences más. -Que no escapen! La función es mañana!.

Los tres chicos se miraron, al mismo tiempo intercambiando miradas y comenzando a correr internandose en el bosque.  
Las 4 siluetas comenzaron a correr a la velocidad que le podian permitir sus piernas, El maestro tierra, entre tanta maleza consiguio hacer una gran pared de piedra, para evitar que los 5 tipos los siguieran por el mismo camino, cosa que no funciono ya que el tipo de las pesas rompio solo de una patada la gruesa pared de tierra.  
Al menos habian conseguido un poco de tiempo, la pequeña gata se iba escorriendo por cada raíz sobresalida del piso, ramas demasiado bajas o hasta troncos caidos que los tres saltaban con gran agilidad, aunque la mascota subio a las ramas de un arbol para ir siguiendo el rastro de sus amos más de cerca.  
-Khan, puedes conseguir agua?, al fin pronuncio la castaña mientras seguia corriendo por el espeso bosque, el maestro aguua la quedo mirando unos momentos y fue parando su paso hasta conseguir parar, comenzó a mirar cada arbol y sonrio con tristeza, susurrando un "lo siento" que iba dirigido hacia las plantas, acto seguido, comenzó a sacar el agua de los arboles cercanos, secandolos por completo para poder usar el agua y cortar uno de los arboles secos.  
-Necesito fuego! -gritó con exasperacion el ojiazul, desde uno d elos arboles cercanos a su posicion una bola del tamaño de una pelota de tennis de fuego, impacto contra la madera seca, provocando la combustión de esta.  
El chico miro con algo de lástima el arbol caido y quemado, y siguio corriendo, hasta poder alcanzar a sus hermanos.  
Comenzaron a parar la corrida, porque ya habian salido del bosque a una gran planicie, cerca de la playa, dejando que la arena comenzara a colarse entre sus zapatos, la chica hizo una mueca algo molesta y apoyó sus codos en sus piernas, intentando recuperar el aliento.  
-estan muy atrás? -pregunto Ghan, ambos chicos se quedaron mirando, la castaña solo se alzó de hombros sin saber que responder, el maestro agua solo suspiró, quizás por el cansancio o por el alivio.  
-Creo que no... -Dijo el jefe del circo, saliendo de entre los arboles con la cara manchada quizas de tierra, quizás de las cenizas del arbol quemado, 3 circences más salieron detras de el.  
Una chica, la maestra de la electricidad, era maestra fuego como Lilah, pero a diferencia de ella, ella podia crear rayos desde la punta de sus dedos, cosa que Lilah ni siquiera podia corresponder al ataque sin salir lastimada;el tipo de las pesas, a pesar de no tener algún tipo de control sobre algun elemento, era perfecto en la defensa personal, incluso a veces conseguia desviar algunos ataques de los otros maestros.  
Y el ultimo, era un tipo con control agua, a veces era el curandero del circo, ya que muchso salian lesionados en las practicas o incluso en las presentaciones, casi un curandero como el tipo de el pueblo, solo que el usaba aquello para desmayar o hasta quitarte el control por breves lapsus de tiempo, cosa que a muchso, les aterraba.  
-Creo que nuestros trabajadores...quieren vacaciones no merecidas... -pronunció el viejo de larga barba y sonrisa malevola, los tres jovenes lo miraron con desprecio, casi con odio, cosa que al poarecer no le afectaba mucho, los tres circences cercanos a el rieron con esas risas malvadas, comenzando a acercarse a los tres jovenes del circo.

Lilah solo extendio sus brazos para hacer una pose protectora a sus hermanos, los gemelos se miraron algo nerviosos, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Khan, que apartando el brazo de su hermana, miró hacia el agua de la playa, tomandola en una esfera de esta y lanzandolo directamente hacia los circences, luego congelandola dejando con los pies de hielo al tipo de las pesas, Cheing.  
Pero los otros dos esquivaron la esfera con agilidad digna de un circence, la chica del rayo apuntó directamente al pecho del maestro tierra, pero que fue evitado por la punta de los dedos de Lilah, guiando el rayo por su cuerpo hasta lanzarlo a la direccion contraria, evitando que el rayo impactara en uno de sus familiares; acto seguido la chica se defendio lanzando olas de fuego, que cada una era retenida por la chica de pelo negro, sonrisa psicopata y ojos tan amarillos como el queso.  
El "doctor comenzo a acercarse a los tres jovenes, directo hacia el maestro agua que seguia congelando a Cheing para evitar que atacase, el doctor se seguia acercando pero una pared de arena evitó que doctor haga de las suyas.  
La chica rayo envio otro con mucha más intensidad, lilah hizo lo mismo, canalizando el rayo por su cuerpo hasta desviarlo del camino, y luego patear la arena para que la pelinegra no pudiera ver por arena en los ojos. Una tactica bastante sucia de parte de la chica.  
-Retirada pequeños! -grito la castaña, los gemelos se miraron y asintieron, acercandose al otro hasta quedar a unos pocos metros.  
La castaña miró a la pelinegra que tenia los ojos llorosos, y que con gran agilidad, golpeó uno de sus pies para que cayera al piso, luego la miró desde arriba y comenzó a correr, seguida de un gato que a proposito salto directamente a la cara de la pelinegra, aplantandole el rostro y siguio corriendo en direccion a su ama.  
Los gemelos se miraron, Ghan comenzó a reunir suficiente agua para hacer una pared de hielo para evitar que siguieran el rastro, Lilah miró a sus hermanos, mientras que Khan con una pared de tierra reforzaba la pared de su hermano, hasta que los tres comenzaron a correr, directo a la playa donde el maestro tierrahizo una especie de balsa con arena, y su hermano reforzó su escultura con hielo por debajo, para que no se destruyera mientras iban navegando.  
Pero las dos paredes se rompieron, dejando ver a la pelinegra con su sonrisa más sadica, los gemelos se subieron a la balsa, esperando a su hermana que tomaba a su gato y lo debaja en custodia de los chicos, pero la pelinegrá envio un rayo directo a la espalda de Lilah, que no tuvo tiempo de desviar el rayo y que recibio directo en la zona en que la pelinegra queria dañar, la castaña cayó a la balsa, los gemelos se miraron e hicieron correr el bote, con su hermana insconciente, Khan iba navegando alejandose de la playa, a algun lugar cercano o lo suficiente lejos de ellos.  
Ghan se acercó a su hermana, que con la parte de atras quemada por el rayo, le dio vuelta para que quedara boca arriba, el chico posó su dedo indice y corazón en el cuello de su hermana, verificando si es que tenia pulso.  
Pero no habia rastro de alguno.  
-Khan...no tiene pulso! -comento histerico el ojiverde, Khan miró al chico que estaba en el apice del bote, dandole vuelo para que siguiera su transcurso, tragó saliva, comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente.  
-Revisale el corazon directamente, apoya tu oreja en su pecho. -instruccionó el ojiazul, el cico asintio con la cabeza y lo hizo, apoyando su oreja en el pecho de su hermana, para escuchar los latidos de su hermana.  
Pero no habian latidos, el corazón estaba quieto.  
-Tampoco...-susurró el chico, con el pelo al viento al igual que su hermano, la pequeña minina se acerco al rostro de su ama, lamiendo su mejilla con la esperanza a que despertara.  
Pero no habia caso.

* * *

_Y este es el capitulo de hoy ;D espero que les haya gustado, porque personalmente a mi no mucho, espero verlos con algun review o algun acto de presencia, que me hace feliz._

_Por cierto, cada reviews es una oportunidad de que Lilah, Ghan, y Khan obtengan comida. c: (?)_

_Y como siempre, tomates, Avadas, mutos, zombies, fantasmas violadores y Slenderman's son recibidos, tambien tomates y papas, que salebn más barato. (?)_

_Nos vemos c:_


	5. MamáPapá

el nuevo capi de hoy! en verdad tengo sensaciones encontradas en escribir este capitulo a penas me levante y junto con una taza de té humeante, en realidad... (?)

pero bueno, basta de charlas y lean el capitulo de hoy, es bastante...magistral? xd

* * *

POV:Lilah

Me desperté algo sobresaltada,acostada en una fina capa nde pasto, algo humedo, acaricie con cuidado aquella yerba tan suave, me levanté con gran rapidez, y mire hacia todos lados, plantas tan extrañas que nunca habia visto, fruncí el ceño, algo extrañada de donde demonios estaba, dos figuras se comenzaron a acercar.  
-Oh, dios...-susurré, aquellas figuras, entre más se acercaban más me parecian conocidas, la mujer era tan rubia, de facciones suaves,alta o quizás el hombre era mucho más alto que ella, ella sonreia tan maternalmente,la mujer parecia tan joven, mirando hacia mi dirección.  
El hombre era alto, caminando tomado de la mano con la mujer joven, el hombre tenia un cabello castaño tan oscuro, piel palida como la mía.

Hasta que quedaron a pocos metros míola mujer se veai tan emocionada mirandome, no tenia idea de quien era, se me hacia extraño no tener a Khan y a Ghan revoloteando cerca mío como siempre, la mujer se acerco a mí, alejandose del hombre y me abrazó, de forma suave y protectora, me quede paralizada, dejando que vagos recuerdos enterrados en mi subconsiente salieran a flor de piel, recordandando...

-Flash Back-

-Mami!, mira, mira, mira! -pronuncié con una voz algo chillona, mirando a mi madre que con una gran panza por el embarazo e sonreia curiosa de lo que iba a hacer, me prepare para de nuevo practicar lo que hacia siempre con papá, intentar hacer al menos una pequeña llamita de fuego en mi diminuta mano. Cosa que sucedió y la llama apareció en mi mano, dandome un suave calor en la palma, mi mamá sonrio, orgullosa y luego rio suavemente, sentandose en una silla cercana.

-Eres muy talentosa, mi pequeña... -pronunció con una suave voz, apoyando su mano en su tripita, acariciandome la coronila de mi cabeza tan tiernamente.

-End Flash back-

-Mamá... -ahogué las palabras, intentando no sollozar, mi madre dejo escapar algunas lagrimitas, abrazando y acercandome a su cuerpo, me mordí el labio inferior evitando que las lagrimas salieran, olía tan bien, a flores, a un frescor tan suave, a playa en un día de verano. O una taza de chocolate caliente para pasar el frio en el invierno.

-Mi pequeña, lo siento mucho, cariño. Lo siento por no poder ayudarte...Lo siento mi pequeña Lil...-comenzó a pronunciar dejando que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos tan azules como los de Khan, yo solo negue con la cabeza, abrazandola y deseando que este momento se quedara asi.- Lo siento por hacerte trabajar en ese espantoso circo!, eres tan fuerte mi niña...

-Mamá, he estado bien, no te preocupes...-pronuncie para tranquilizarla, ella embozó una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza, acariciando mi mejilla y desviando su mirada hacia el hombre alto, que era mi papá.

-Cariño, no estas nada de bien...-pronuncio ella, la miré, algo extrañada, queriendo alguna explicación, cosa que no entendia el porque, aunque una nube de recuerdos nuevamente azotó mi mente.

-Capitulo anterior.-

Estaba poniendo a mi gata a salvo, que con el agua hasta mas arriba de su cabeza no podia subir al bote improvisado, la tome con cuidado, dejandola cerca de Khan que mantenia la balsa con su forma para no tener que nadar demasiado, mire la luna, que por breves momentos se asomó por el costado de una de las nubes, entregando unos diminutos rayos de sol, Khan me quedo mirando, comenzando a articular una palabra que comenzaba con "Cui", pero un intensò dolor no me dejo ver lo que debia de decirme, una energìa tan fuerte entro por mi espalda, por breves momentos sentì un calor excesivo que recorrió mi cuerpo, y luego un frio abrazador que me envolvia, luego senti un gran golpe en mi cabeza, una risa algo sádica y el movimiento del bote, alejandose de la costa. Y seguidamente, solo silencio, llenando mi ser, cayendo quizàs a una insconciencia profunda, que era aterradamente silenciosa.

-Fin del recuerdo.-

-Estoy...muerta? -pronuncié antes de comenzar a tener un ataque de histeria, ¿quien cuidaria a mis hermanos?...¿como se las arreglarian?, ¿volverian al circo para trabajar por culpa de mi muerte?...-

-Tecnicamente no estás tan muerta. Como lo esperabamos Pequeña. -pronuncio mi padre, lo mire frunciendo el ceño y el rio tan tranquilamente, que paso esa tranquilidad por mis oidos, pacificando mi interior.

- Explicame... -rogué, me senté en el pasto, algo confundida, mi madre solo suspiró, sentandose al lado mío, arreglando su bestido blanco para no mancharlo tanto por el pasto, mi padre se nos acercó, sentandose al lado mío, quedando en medio de ellos.

-Ahora, estas en el mundo de los espiritus, pequeña, lamentablemente nosotros si estamos muertos. Pero quienes aman nunca nos abandonan...-pronunció tan tranquilamente, no queria estar muerta, mi deber era cuidar a mis pequeños hermanos, ellos no podrian sobrevivir a solas sin mí, nunca quise arrebatarles la infancia que nunca tuve, los obstaculos que eran el circo eran solo pequeños, nunca acepté a que ellos trabajaran, yo solamente podia hacerlo, ellos debian de disfrutar su infancia, y por mi culpa, se las habia arrebatado.

-Cariño, estarás aqui solo por unos días, o semanas. hasta que tu cuerpo este lo suficiente sano como para que puedas volver al mundo de los vivos.. -pronuncio con tranquilidad mi madre, abrazandome y haciendo que mi cabeza se apoyara en el ueco que habia entre su hombro y cuello, me se hacia tan extraño estar protegida por quienes ya no estaban, se sentia tan bien, aunque en cualquier momento despertaría, y se volvería otro de esos sueños que amanecía con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, y que pronto debía de secarme para cuando aparecieran los pequeños.

-Mamá, te extrañé...Lo siento por no poder ayudar a Khan con su agua control...-pronuncié con tristeza, ella solo seguia acariciando mi cabello, tarareando una suave canción, ella solo me levanto el rostro, dando un beso casto en mi frente.

-Eres una de las mejores maestras de tres elementos que he visto en mi vida cariño...No necesariamente debes controlar todos los elementos para enseñarles a tus hermanos, Khan es bastante inteligente, ya sabe como sacar agua de lugares donde no hay, es un chico muy ingenioso como su hermano...Dile que se lave los dientes más seguido cariño, tiene una sonrisa como la de tu padre...-pronuncio con mucha tranquilidad, sus ojos demostraban tanta tranquilidad, calma y maternidad que cualquiera se sentia a salvo en sus brazos, me sonroje y rei suavemente, ella comenzó a acariciar mi pelo, se m,e hacia extraño no tener el pelo tan rubio como ella, o que Khan no tuviera el cabello como ella.

De repente, un chico calvo salio de la nada, corriendo tan rapido como le daban las piernas, los tres lo quedamos mirando tan extrañado, el chico era mucho menor que yo, lo quede mirando, sus ojos eran tan grises como una piedra, tenia una flecha en la cabeza, pero pronto se perdio entre tantas flores extrañas, mis padres rieron suavemente, negando con cal cabeza con aun una sonrisa pegada en sus labios, no entendi muy bien el chiste, Mi padre despeinò un poco mi cabello y yo rei, tambien haciendo lo mismo con su alborotado cabello.

-El es el avatar, pequeña, el es el puente entre los dos mundos. El mundo de los vivos, y el mundo de los espiritus...-me explico mmi padre, cosa que respondio a bastantes preguntas, aunque una circulaba en mi mente, esas flechas en su cabeza no eran como algo normal que habia visto, debia de ser...-Si cariño, es maestro Aire...

-Y el sabe todos los elementos? -pregunte con una curiosidad digna de la de una niña pequeña, ambos adultos asintieron con la cabeza, sonrientes.

-Y sabe como hacer agua y tierra control? -pregunté dejando que mi madre desenredara mi cabello, no me molestaba en absoluto que tocara mi cabello, al contrario, mi padre hizo una mueca de pensar...- Aun no los domina por completo...

Suspire y mire a mi padre, mire una de mis palma de mi mano e intente hacer la llama que siempre podia hacer, pero nada, intenté nuevamente y frunci el ceño, ambos adultos rieron y negaron con al cabeza, comenzaba a molestar eso que ellos sabieran demasiado de esto, aunque no me apetecia mucho saer de este mundo, siendo que no pertenecia a èl.

Me recosté en el pasto, sintiendo un sueño demasiado profundo, mi madre seguia tarareando una cancion de cuna, de la tribu agua del norte, lo ultimo que vi, fue a mi padre sonriendome, mientras que la nana de mi madre seguia retumbando en mi subconciente, sentia agua recorrer mis mejillas, o goteos con un ritmo indefinido, a lo lejos, se sentia un suave sollozo, o mejor dicho dos sollozos.

Abri mis ojos nuevamente, aspirando todo el aire que me permitia mis pulmones, me sente rapidamente, comenzando a toser por tanto aire que habia entrado a mis pulmones, algo mareada, mire la cara de Khan, que sonreia a pesar de tener lagrimas en sus ojos, desvie mi mirada hacia Ghan, que sonreia e intentaba disimular sus lagrimas, algo confundida, les sonrei, tragando un poco de saliva, para dejar que unas palabras brotaran desde mis labios.

-Papá y Mamá...les mandaron saludos...-por fin logré articular, ambos sonrieron, atrás habia una figura, de grandes ojos ambar, mire algo extrañada esa tercera figura, pero mY ESTEis ojos pesaban demasiado, a penas me podia mantebner sentada sin apoyarme, me deje caer, recostandome en la suave superficie, dejando que el reucerdo de la nana de mi madre tranquilizara mis sueños, y que con un recuerdo tan fresco de ellos, tranquilizara esos recuerdos tan poco nitidos de ellos, reemplazaran esos sueños que siempre no me dejaban dormir.

- Dejenla descansar, debe estar exhausta...Ha sido una dura semana. -pronuncio una suave voz femenina, no reconocida por mi cerebro, que, por primera vez, le daba la razòn. al menos confiaba en ella, de la seguridad de mis hermanos.

Por fin, lejos del circo, y algo de tranquilidad.

* * *

Y ESTE! fue el capitulo de hoy, bueno, en realidad soñé con este capitulo, les agredecia que dejaran un lindo reviews...

Como siempre, Avadas, mutos, xombies y demases son bienvenidos, tambien los tomates y las papas. que son los clasicos para un mal capitulo. Ustedes opinan...

Y chau!


End file.
